Recreational devices have a wide appeal to the population in general. These recreational devices isis used at home, on vacation or just about anywhere that will allow the recreational devices to be operated. In particular, flying recreational devices participate in this wide appeal to the population. The flying recreational devices is employ lights to provide visual identification and a decorative addition to these devices. However, there is a need for electrical circuits to operate these recreational devices. The electrical circuits need to be operated in a waterproof environment in case the flying recreational device contacts water.